Simply
by nia shania
Summary: Naruto Is Kidnapped and Tortured... But By Who And When Did it Become A Love Story?


Ok So I Just Want Some Opinions on This New Story I'm Writing (Blew) Its Just A Little off It So Please Be 100% Honest: D Enjoy.

Drops of water dripped repeatedly from the leaked ceiling. Making the body on the floor shiver with fear as if he had felt hands gilded over his curves with a knife. He jumped in shock as the door that contained him opened. Eyes closed tight, wishing he was in a better life. They chained him back to the bed and changed his clothes only a t-shirt and boxers. In his mind he knew it wouldn't be on for long. He has been here for day months or was it years? He didn't know. Why was he here, who brought him here, where the fuck he was? Lost in his own thoughts he believed he would die here.

He was tortured, by anything within reach in the small room he was housed in. Fist, knifes, whips, feet, pliers, fire, or even the weapon within their pants. Raped, scared, bruised, burned, and more. He couldn't count the days, he knew they wanted something from him but they have yet to ask. He used to be strong and feared by the general public. People would kill themselves before his job told him too. Why was he scared now? Have his mind, body, and soul submit to this treatment. Who was the mastermind who made him bow on his knees for this whole nightmare to end?

He wants to meet them. I want to meet them.

1

I aim the gun close to the targets heart and without a thought I pulled the trigger. The eyes of it went white as it fell to the floor. I smile, happy to see my mission go so smoothly. Making my way to the door and call a clean up crew, I felt the eyes of one servel feet away. Was I being watched? For what reason? I chucked. Maybe they believed I couldn't do the job. Taking my time to leave the scene of the crime. Eyes still all on me, how cute I have a fan. I bent over to get my small black sports car. I turned it on and pulled out the parking lot. I didn't believe the car was following me this far. Being that, I took the long way home only to find that my fan had not followed. I got out my car to take a minute to myself.

"Giving up so soon." I lean against the door of my car taking a smoke break. Taking long drags as the night went by.

I reached my apartment only to find a note on it saying good work I smirked to myself. I unlocked my door only to find my apartment was a mess, just as I left it. I dropped in front of my laptop only to pull up porn and rub one out. The lonely life of a killer. The night still young, I knocked out on my couch.

Beep Beep.

The alarm of my door opened I jumped and grabbed my gun. Was it my fan, no a women dressed in black, like a robber. I dropped my gun, not in my life would I kill women nor could she take me. She smirked as if I underestimated her. Well she was right way to be wrong, she twirl with a high kick to my face I blocked with my forearm, only to be followed by another kick. It was so strong I was knocked to the floor. I crawled back and onto my feet. She rushed forward with more high kicks and mixed in a low one. Damn, knocked to the floor again. I was strong but she was stronger making it hard for me to see any weak spots. Now me on the floor once more, her black boots crushing my Adams apple. My eyes getting fuzzy.

My breath slowing down was I going to die a cold hearted killer? To a women at that.

"That's enough, she wants him alive." I heard a soft voice say. She removed her foot and placed a black bag over my head. She tied my hands together some Girl Scout kind of shit. It was tight and it was going to be sometime before I can work my way out of it. I was pushed in the hall. Hoping some of the residents would walk out and call the cops. Shit, what am I thinking who would, their all scared of me, damn I'm so fucked.

The car ride seemed like hours. Only small whispers where within my ear shot. What was this a new job? Yea it has to be. I nodded to myself in the darkness of the bag. I was in my own mind trying to grasp the situation I was in. Who are these people they seem like pros. Wait then why would they need an assassin like me? Shit. More damn bumps. Were we in the woods?

A hand took my mine. Are we here? I sniffed the air around me. A skill I learned to do in these situations. I smelled trees and wet dirt. I was dragged in the mud to the steal door? Or wood? As the door opened I could tell, yes steal. They wanted me to stay here and not just for awhile. I heard the locks on the door lock not just one but 14 in counting. A ding ringed in my ears. An elevator. Pushed in, I was bent de on my knees. My mask was removed. Seeing the pink haired girl again. She was pretty cute, I winked to mock her. She only smiled back and replaces the bag with a blind fold. She places a collar around my neck. Not one of your everyday kinky dog collars but and cold metal one with a ticking sound. She untied me quickly. Pushing me once more but on all fours. There was a click and I was pulled by a leash. The floor was wood and dirty, I could feel the air beneath my hands and knees. Another door opens with a burst of jasmine scented candles. I smelled something else a women's perfume maybe?

"Hello pet its time to play." Said a very deep manly voice.

I laughed.


End file.
